¡Se busca novio!
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: El simple hecho de que tus amigas estén en pareja y tú no es frustrante. Pero más aún es tratar de encontrar una por tu cuenta. Rukia se vuelve loca con esta situación, pero las sorpresas llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, como va? Bien? Me alegro.**_

_**Bueno, este es un fic con el que quisiera que muchos y muchas se sintieran identificadas.**_

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se busca novio (urgentemente)<strong>_

Estoy harta.

Hace dos meses que me es imposible hablar con mi mejor amiga. Primero por el hecho de que últimamente no la veo mucho... y ahora que puedo... está pegada a ese bendito celular mientras se mensajea con su novio.

-¡Orihime! -le grité una vez se terminó mi escasa paciencia.

Ella se sobresaltó y me miró algo confusa.

-¿Me hablabas, Rukia-chan?

-Si... ¡Hace media hora! -No me gusta gritarle... pero ella me obligó.

-Lo siento... es que Ishida-kun me está contando lo que hace con sus amigos y me decía...

Uryuu Ishida. Un chico alto; cabello negro; estudiante ejemplar; presidente del club de costura; muy educadado y caballeroso.

La lluvia en mi desfile.

Desde que se le confesó a Orihime y comenzaron a salir, ambos se fueron olvidando del mundo poco a poco. Pero una vez novios oficiales, desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Me enfermaba... Las veces que yo tuve novio jamás la había ignorado así. Y cuando yo quería hablar con ella de algo, él estaba ahí, o ella no estaba porque estaba con él.

-Rukia -me llamó suavemente Orihime sacándome de mi trance.

-¿Que? -le respondí de mala gana.

-¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? -¡Encima me lo pregunta!

-¡Porque hace tres semanas que no nos vemos y no te has dedicado a otra cosa que no sea ignorarme! Tal vez no lo recuerdes... ¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!

-Lo siento es que desde ayer que no lo veo -me dijo entre risitas.

La verdad no tengo respuesta para eso. Bueno... si la tengo... pero viene acompañada de muchos insultos, y no me apetece hacerla sentir mal... no ahora. Así que solo callo y me levanto de mi cama para ir a la cocina.

-Le enviaré un mensaje a Rangiku para que venga -le dije antes de dejar la habitación.

Rangiku Matsumoto es mi otra mejor amiga. Es muy alta; rubia; de un busto... particularmente grande; una personalidad muy refrescante y activa, y además, es la sexóloga de todos nosotros. Cualquiera con un problema o duda sobre sexo, le pregunta a Rangiku. Gracias a ella he aprendido bastante.

Pongo el agua a calentar mientras me mensajeo con Rangiku. Espero que pueda venir, ya que no creo poder aguantar a Orihime un segundo más. Entiendo que ella está en la etapa de ceguedad. Los primeros meses donde la pareja es tierna, melosa (demasiado en este caso) y ven todo color de rosa. Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Cuando tu mejor amiga tiene novio, los primeros meses se olvidará de tí. Es un hecho.

Rangiku me contestó. _"Abre la puerta" _.

-Que rayos... -comienzo a sentir el timbre.

-¡Abreme! -reconozco esa voz tras mi puerta.

Voy algo extrañada hacia la puerta y cuando la abro, unos enormes pechos tapan mi vista.

-¡Rukia-chan! -decía Rangiku mientras me abrazaba- ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!

-No... me.. dejas... respirar -decía mientras intentaba sacármela de encima.

-Lo siento -decía ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras se apartaba.

Nunca fui la más cariñosa de mis amigas. Todas siempre se abrazan, se dicen que se quieren, y lo especiales que son y cuando no se ven por un tiempo se dicen que se extrañan y bla bla bla... Yo mantengo un perfil más frío. No necesito decirle a una persona que la quiero y que la extraño para demostrar que lo hago. Y me abrazan, me siento aplastada, así que prefiero no hacerlo.

Creo que la razón por la que eso me sucede es porque mi contextura es pequeña. No cuento con una "gran" altura, soy menuda y delgada. Así que cuando alguien me abraza, siento que se caerá encima de mí.

-¿Donde está la chica amor? -dice mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bolso.

-Está en mi habitación. Esperame allá. Y llevate un cenicero esta vez.

-Si, si, si... -dijo mientras tomaba uno y corria escaleras arriba.

Yo me dirijo a la cocina, tomo tres vasos y una botella de jugo de naranja y luego sigo el mismo camino que Rangiku.

Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Todo lo que se oía en la habitación era "_Ishida-kun kyaa kyaa kyaa_" y "_Gin bla bla bla_". ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso éstas dos no tiene otro tema de conversacion que no sea sobre us novios?

No tengo ganas de escuchar nada, así que solo dejo los vasos y la botella en mi escritorio y me acuesto en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana. O sea, el lado contrario a ellas.

A las otras pareció importarles un carajo, puesto que me ignoraron por completo.

Sigo oyendo el nombre de los otros dos y me dan ganas vomitar.

¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estoy aquí? ¿No les importa estar en mi casa y dejarme afuera de la conversación? Estoy realmente harta. No sólo por ellas... Todas mis amigas tienen a alguien.

Mi amiga Momo Hinamori, sale con un bajito malhumorado llamado Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nanao Ise, la más seria de todas (e incluso menos demostrativa que yo) se está viendo con Kyoraku Shunsui, aunque viven peleando, son muy felices juntos. Tatsuki Arisawa está con mi amigo de la infancia, Renji Abarai... Sonrío cuando pienso en ellos, hacen muy buena pareja... y Por último está Yoruichi Shihouin. Ella es la mayor de todas y está... bueno, diría que está saliendo, pero en realidad está prácticamente casada con Kisuke Urahara, el dueño de la tienda a dos cuadras de mi casa.

En fin... ese es el círculo amistoso que me rodea... bueno... tembién hay hombres... pero la relación no es demaciada como para que sepa cual es su situación sentimental.

Pero el hecho de recordar a todas y a sus respectivas parejas me ha hecho deprimir aún más... así que pienso en Ashido Kano. Un gran amigo mío... y la primera persona de la que me enamoré.

Lo conocí cuando se cambió a mi escuela hace tres años. Y desde entonces me gustó, pero cuando comencé a conocerlo, la cosa se fue intensificando hasta quedar completamente ante sus pies.

Es muy alto y fornido. Su cabello es rojo y lacio, aunque siempre lo tiene despeinado. Sus ojos son grises y tiene una expresión seria. Pero cuando llegas a conocerlo es una persona muy agradable y divertida.

Todas mis amigas saben que me gusta, pero Renji es el único que está enterado del grupo de hombres.

Aunque ahora lo veo poco, ya que nos graduamos y esperamos a que empiece la universidad.

Aún así pienso en él casi todos los días, pero no sólo por el hecho de extrañarlo, sino por el hecho de que me confunde. Un día está siempre a mi lado, al otro día de milagro me saluda.

Nanao piensa que puede estar confundido; Momo dice que conoceré sus verdaderos sentimientos el día en que él me vea con otra persona. Pero ese es el problema... ¡Que no tengo ningún chico! Y usar uno no es una opción... ya me han usado antes, no quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo.

La verdad que el asunto con Ashido es bastante complicado. Nunca sé que es lo que piensa... Pero lo que en realidad me pregunto... es si el sabe lo que siento, porque así parece... y si así lo fuera, él no ha tratado de evitarme ni nada por el estilo... tal vez siente lo mismo por mí y no se atreve a dar el primer paso... No lo sé. Con Ashido nunca se sabe.

Bien... volviendo al tema de las parejas... la gran mayoría actúa como lo hacen este par de idiotas que aún siguen ignorándome en mi propia casa. Sin embargo... creo que últimamente me esoy volviendo muy odiosa... es que ellas y sus novios... sus novios... No.

No son mis amigas y sus novios lo que me molesta.

Lo que me molesta es se la única que está sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Besos!**


	2. Nueva estapa, nuevas personas

**Hola gente, como están? Me alegré mucho al leer sus comentarios y hacer que se sintieran identificadas, porque esa era la intención ;)**

**Bueno… aquí el cápitulo 2.**

* * *

><p>Mis hermosas amigas se ofendieron porque yo las invité a mi casa y luego me dormí. Ellas me excluyeron de manera absoluta de su conversación y no les reproché nada.<p>

Tampoco lo haré en esta ocasión, puesto que lo que menos quiero en este momento, es generar una discusión. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Lo único que hago es asentir y disculparme, fingiendo que realmente me importa lo que me están diciendo. De seguro lo olvidarán en 3… 2…

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Uryuu-kun…

Soy tan buena en esto de predecir.

Sigo mirando por la ventana, intentando no volver a dormirme… cuando el sonido del timbre me distrae.

¡Oh glorioso aparato que has sido instalado en mi puerta!

Bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta, y cuando veo esa cabellera roja que parece una piña salto de felicidad.

-¡Renji! –grito antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Ru…Rukia? –me dice un tanto confundido, lo cual no me extraña, ya que no suelo ser tan cariñosa.

-Lo siento –dije mientras me alejo y le hago un ademán para que pase- es que estoy con Orihime y Rangiku y no soporto un segundo más entre esas dos mujeres.

Renji se ría de mis expresiones y yo me río también. Qué bueno que justamente hoy se le ocurrió pasar por mi casa.

-¿Y Tatsuki? –le pregunté mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

-Está dando una clase de karate a los niños de la escuela Seika.

Asentí. No me molestaba estar con ellos dos, ya que no eran la típica pareja melosa que te hace sentir que estás interrumpiéndolos con tu presencia. Es más, es muy divertido verlos porque siempre se dan palizas (muy suaves de parte de Renji, muy duras de parte de Tatsuki) y ver a Renji actuar como un perrito faldero que hace todo lo que su dueña le ordena no tiene precio.

-¡Hola chicas! –dice el idiota tan estrepitosamente que casi me deja sorda.

-Hola cabeza de piña –le contesta Rangiku.

-¿Cómo estás Renji-kun? –dijo Orihime.

-Muy bien, gracias –responde mientras se tira en mi cama y se acomoda plácidamente- Vine porque tengo que contarles algo… y además porque estoy muy aburrido.

-Nos haces sentir tan especial –dice sarcásticamente Rangiku.

-Calma gatito, cálmate –dice mientras le hace ademanes con las manos- ¿Recuerdan a mi primo?

-Tienes doce primos –dijimos Orihime y yo al mismo tiempo.

-El que fue a la escuela primaria con nosotros, y luego se mudó a Osaka.

-¿El de cabello anaranjado? –pregunto eso, ya que era lo único que recordaba de ese chico.

-Sí, ese. Bueno, su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y se quedará en mi casa por un tiempo.

-¿No era ese el que te gustaba? –le pregunta Rangiku a Orihime.

Orihime inmediatamente se pone roja.

Ahora lo recordaba mejor. El chico del cabello naranja fue el primero que le gustó a mi amiga. Nunca llegué a conocerlo, ya que no iba a la misma clase que ellos. Tampoco quise… porque de niña, Orihime era igual de molesta que ahora, cuando a chicos se refería.

Me había hartado tanto con ese Kurosaki que me cansé se él sin siquiera llegar a conocerlo.

-¿Por qué te pones roja? –pregunta Renji- No puede seguir gustándote, ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso –responde ella- es que… cuando se mudó, me enteré que él sabía que yo estaba loca por él. Así que me siento algo avergonzada.

-Orihime eso fue hace mucho –le digp intentando calmarla.

-Además, él no debe ni recordarlo –me ayuda Rangiku.

-Bueno –acota Renji- en realidad él siempre contó con una gran memoria, así que dudo que lo haya olvidado.

Rangiku y yo lo miramos con el desdén más fuerte que tenemos.

¿Acaso es idiota? Orihime se pone aún más roja y él nos mira sin entender lo que pasa. Mierda, yo quiero mucho a Renji, pero a veces, su poca sensibilidad me vuelve loca.

Menos mal que Tatsuki no es del estilo de Orihime, porque sino viviría sufriendo.

-Cambiando de tema –dice Rangiku intentando salvar la situación- ¿Qué estudiarás tú, cabeza de piña?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho como treinta veces!

-Es que siempre se me olvida, je, je –dice ella poniendo su sonrisa más inocente.

-Profesor de gimnasia. No es algo muy difícil de recordar.

-¿Y cuando comienzas? –pregunta Orihime.

-Dentro de dos semanas… ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo empiezo el próximo mes con las clases de contabilidad –dice Orihime un tanto emocionada.

-Yo tendré el examen de ingreso para el profesorado de inglés la próxima semana.

-¿Y no deberías estar estudiando? –le pregunto.

-Muy bien dicho. _Debería._

No puedo evitar reírme. A veces no sé si preocuparme o entretenerme con el hecho de que Rangiku es tan descuidada.

-Además –agrega ella- sino funciona… estudiaré sexología.

Renji se pone totalmente rojo. Que tonto. Como si no la conociera. Aunque yo por mi parte… la imagino más en ese rubro que como profesora de inglés.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Cuándo irás a la universidad de medicina? –me pregunta Rangiku.

De repente lo recuerdo.

-¡Mañana! –Exclamo asustando a todos- ¡Aún no he preparado nada! ¡Largo de aquí!

Obligo a todo el mundo a levantarse y los hecho de mi casa. Ellos me conocen, saben que no me importa sacarlos a patadas si es necesario.

Tomo mi mochila nueva de Chappy que mi padre me regaló y guardo mis libros y cuaderno (también de Chappy).

Mañana será un día emocionante. Ya aprobé el examen de ingreso, así que estudiaré medicina. Quisiera ser oncóloga, pero también me interesa cardiología… aunque según mi madre, esa decisión la sabré dentro de unos años, entonces no debería preocuparme.

No me había dado cuenta que era tarde hasta que vi por la ventana y ví las estrellas.

-A la mierda… ¿Qué hora es?

Son las ocho de la noche. No es tan tarde. Creo que me ducharé y luego cenaré algo para después dormir… Pero pensándolo bien… con estas ansias que tengo no creo que me sea posible dormir.

Trato de no pensar en ello y hago todo lo planeado. Me baño, y bajo a cenar con mis padres que acaban de llegar de su viaje de descanso. Una terminada cena, lavo los platos y subo hacia la habitación, pero encuentro mi celular con un mensaje.

Cuando veo quien es el emisor, mi estúpida sonrisa se libera opacando más de la mitad de mi rostro.

"_Mucha suerte mañana en tu primer día! ;D"_

Estúpido Ashido. Ahora sí no dormiré un carajo.

* * *

><p>Mierda. Mi predicción fue correcta. No pegué un puto ojo en toda la noche… y ahora tengo un humor de mierda. Que genial forma de comenzar la universidad.<p>

Siento unos golpes en mi puerta.

-Rukia, levántate. Te hice el desayuno.

-Ya voy, mamá –digo mientras me levanto.

Busco la ropa que preparé anoche y le hecho una nueva ojeada. Quiero que defina bien mi estilo.

Una vez vestida, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mis padres. Pero cuando me siento veo que mi madre me mira de forma nostálgica mientras me sirve el desayuno.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto.

-Nada… es sólo que… -me dice mientras evita mi mirada- pareciera ayer cuando empezabas el jardín de niños y hoy… ya eres toda una mujer.

-Cálmate, Hisana –le responde mi padre- Estará viviendo aquí por un tiempo, no es como si ella se fuera completamente de tu vida.

Por el tono de voz que mi papá está usando noto que el también está algo triste. Soy su única hija, así que lo entiendo. Les sonrío. Debe ser difícil dejar a tu pequeña irse.

-Estarás bien, mamá, no te preocupes.

4343

Mentí. No estoy bien.

Estoy completamente aterrada. No conozco a nadie, no sé dónde ir, mi mal humor está empeorando… quiero volver a casa.

De repente alguien me empuja y hace que tire mi celular.

-Lo siento mucho –dice una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta veo al misterioso chico de espaldas tomando mi celular.

-Toma –dice mientras me lo alcanza- lo siento, soy muy torpe.

De repente mi mundo se detiene. Es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. No puedo explicarlo, pero una electricidad extraña corre por mi cuerpo. No me había sentido así desde… desde Ashido.

-No importa, está bien –dije con una sonrisa al momento en que recapacité- yo también soy torpe la mayoría del tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

Él se ríe. Por Dios… que hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Estudiarás aquí? –me pregunta.

-Sí. Estudiaré medicina… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Psicología.

-Genial, ya tendré a quien recurrir cuando me vuelva loca.

-Ja, ja, ja eres muy graciosa.

-Gracias –digo con una muy estúpida sonrisa.

-Bueno… debo irme ahora, pero… fue un placer conocerte… eh… tú…

-Ja, ja, ja Kuchiki Rukia –digo mientras estiro mi mano.

-Shiba Kaien –dice mientras la estrecha.

Luego se aleja mientras me saluda agitando su mano. Valla… realmente este chico me sorprendió. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules… me fascina.

Pero de pronto veo a mucha gente yendo para sus aulas y me doy cuenta que debería hacer lo mismo… la lástima es que no sé a dónde ir.

Inmediatamente veo a una chica llevando uno de los libros que yo también tengo.

-Disculpa –digo tocando levemente su hombro.

Ella se voltea hacia mí y me muestra una mirada tan fría que me da escalosfrios.

-Que quieres –valla, que amable.

-¿Dónde es el salón para los estudiantes de medicina? –le pregunto de mala manera.

La chica de cabello verde resopla y se voltea –Aula 5D- dice mientras sigue caminando.

-Gracias –le digo con el mayor sarcasmo que puedo improvisar.

Sigo a la multitud que se dirige hacia ese salón. Veo que somos demasiados… pero la realidad es que sólo una pequeña parte de esta multitud llegará a graduarse. Realmente quiero pertenecer a esa pequeña parte.

Entro al salón, el cual es enorme, y mi emoción aumenta. Pero la gran cagada es que no hay muchos asientos… y no quiero sentarme en el suelo.

Ahí hay uno. Pero está muy lejos del pizarrón… aunque, viendo cómo no van quedando asientos disponibles, creo que no tendré opción.

Voy rápidamente hacia él. Este traserito no se sentará en el suelo, claro que no.

Pero voy tan empeñada en conseguir ese asiento que no me doy cuenta que piso a alguien.

-¡Hay enana de mierda!-me grita el dueño del pie.

-Lo siento mucho –digo mientras me siento- Aunque tampoco es para tanto –le digo con recelo-

-¿Cómo haces para pesar tanto siendo tan pequeña?

¿Qué acaba de decirme éste imbécil?

Lo miro con un odio impresionante pero luego pienso bien. Necesito darle una buena respuesta.

-¿Y tú cómo haces para ser tan alto y fornido si en realidad eres un debilucho que no soporta el pequeño pie de una chica?

-¡Cállate, pequeña zorra!

-¡Cállate tú, estúpida cabeza de zanahoria!

-¡No me llames así, enana!

-¡No me digas enana, idiota!

-¡Mejor cállense los dos! –oigo gritar al profesor. Todos están mirándonos… que vergonzoso.

Maldito cabeza de zanahoria con su estúpido pie débil. Me avergonzó frente a toda la clase y frente al profesor.

Qué bueno que Kaien no está aquí, o realmente querría morir.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Besos!<strong>


	3. Como hermana

**Hola como les va? Espero que bien :D **

**Disfruten el cap.**

**Les quiero preguntar si les gusta la forma en cómo está relatada la historia. Lo hice de esa forma porque quiero que la gente se sienta representada con lo que le pasa a Rukia en el momento, y me gustaría saber si mi método funciona.**

**Bueno, ahora si espero que disfruten el cap **

* * *

><p>¡Qué día agotador!<p>

Estuvimos en la universidad toda la mañana sin descanso. Se presentaron casi todos los profesores y nos dieron largas (en demasía) introducciones sobre su materia, su forma de evaluar, su experiencia… e incluso uno de ellos habló de su perro.

Lo bueno fue que la mayoría de las cosas de las que hablaron fueron realmente interesantes y me entusiasmaron mucho sobre la carrera.

Lo malo… o mejor dicho, _lo peor… _Fue el imbécil que me tocó de compañero. Fue muy maleducado conmigo y me avergonzó frente a uno de los profesores. No me molesté en hablarle en toda la jornada, lo cual tampoco fue buena idea ya que no pude hablar con nadie más durante el día.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y mi madre me encierra en un abrazo bastante apretado.

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Cuéntame cómo te ha ido! –me dice mientras me abraza con cada vez más fuerza- Te extrañé mucho…

-Mamá, no respiro... mamá…–digo mientras intento zafarla de mí.

-Lo siento –me suelta- Bueno, dime como te fue.

-Fue genial…pero a la vez muy agobiante. Todo el día se trató de introducciones del profesorado. Mañana comenzaremos bien con todo.

-¿Y qué tal tus compañeros? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

-Bueno… eso es más complicado.

Mi madre me mira algo incrédula.

-Sólo pude hablar con tres personas.

-¿Sólo tres?

-Si… bien… una chica con el cabello verde, luego…

-¿Verde? –me interrumpe.

-Sí, y era odiosa, aunque admito que le quedaba bien el cabello así, en fin, luego un chico, aún peor, de cabello anaranjado, que…

-¿Anaranjado? ¿No hablaste con nadie de cabello normal?

-¿Madre, podrías dejar de interrumpirme?

-Lo siento –dice y luego se cubre la boca.

-Bueno, como te decía… éste chico era un idiota, maleducado y estúpido… sin embargo su pelo se veía bastante natural.

-¿Y quién fue el tercero?

-Pues… -se forma una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mi madre sonríe de forma pícara y me pide que le cuente.

-Es un chico ¿Verdad?

-Hisana, ya te dije que esa palabra está prohibida aquí.

Mi padre sale de la nada leyendo un libro y se dirige a la cocina. Inmediatamente me río después de eso junto con mi madre. Él es bastante serio, pero a veces tiene esas cosas que nunca paran de sorprenderte.

-Toma una ducha mientras te preparo algo de comer –dice mamá siguiendo el camino de papá, pero de repente vuelve y se acerca a mi oído- Y luego me cuentas sobre ese chico -me susurra y se va.

No puedo evitar reír. Mamá a veces actúa como una adolescente. Aún no sé como terminó con alguien tan serio como mi padre.

* * *

><p>Luego de tomar una larga ducha y vestirme, voy rápidamente hacia la cocina donde huelo el famoso ramen de mi madre. Mi estómago no desea esperar, pero el timbre suena y como soy la que se encuentra más cerca de la puerta me digno a atenderla.<p>

Tal es mi sorpresa cuando veo a Ashido en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –digo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Es así como me recibes?

-Lo siento, es que… no lo esperaba. Entra –digo mientras me hago a un lado para darle espacio.

-No, no es necesario. Tengo mucha prisa, pero quería venir a felicitarte por tu primer día -revisa su bolsillo y saca una pequeña caja blanca con un moño azul - Ten –dice y luego me la entrega.

-Ashido… -digo luego de tomar la pequeña caja- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Si, por favor.

Al abrir la cajita descubro el anillo con la cara de Chappy que había visto la semana anterior en una vidriera. Me había encantado desde que lo vi. Tiene brillantes negros en los ojos y el borde es de acero quirúrgico.

Ashido lo saca de la caja y estira mi mano izquierda para ponerlo en mi dedo anular.

Lo miro e inmediatamente lo abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, no debiste hacerlo.

-Es por tu primer día en la universidad.

-Me encanta. Espero que no haya sido muy caro.

-Descuida, luego te paso el recibo –dice mientras se ríe y me aleja suavemente- Debo irme ahora, pero este fin de semana vendré para que me cuentes todo.

-Está bien, te esperaré –digo mientras lo saludo con la mano.

-Adiós –me devuelve el gesto y se retira.

Cierro la puerta y me encuentro con mi madre riéndose de mi expresión de idiota (la cual estoy cien por ciento segura de que tengo en mi rostro), y mi padre viéndome con el seño fruncido. Eso normalmente me intimidaría, pero en este momento mi mente se encuentra trabajando en otra cosa.

-¿Qué quería Kano? –dice mi papá algo molesto.

-Sólo quería felicitar a Rukia-chan por su primer día en la universidad –dice mi madre ayudándome- Ahora vamos a comer que el ramen se enfría –mamá voltea a papá y lo empuja- rápido Byakuya, rápido.

No me gusta hablar sobre Ashido frente a mi padre. Él no sabe que me gusta, ya que es muy celoso y creo que no lo dejaría ni entrar. Pero últimamente no estoy muy segura de que no lo sepa… Papá no es tonto… debe sospechar algo.

Pero… volviendo a lo que acaba de pasar… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Ashido es mi amigo y todo, pero él jamás ha tenido esta clase de detalles. ¡Es muy tonto para eso!

Sin embargo…sentirme tan feliz… es inevitable. No quisiera apresurarme pero… ¿Será que él está comenzando a sentir lo mismo por mí?

No. No debo pensarlo demasiado o mi cabeza explotará. Me dirijo a comer y así poder descansar de este día.

* * *

><p>La semana ha transcurrido rápidamente. No hablé mucho con el idiota de cabello anaranjado, sólo insultos y gestos con la mano. Pero tampoco hablé con Kaien. Lo vi muy pocas veces y lo más qué pude hacer fue saludarlo. Al menos conocí a mucha gente y siento que me estoy adaptando. En cuanto a las materias, la mayoría son geniales, pero también hay algunas que me resultan muy aburridas.<p>

Pero al fin es sábado y realmente quiero relajarme. Cosa que será difícil de hacer, ya que acabo de llegar a mi casa y Rangiku está aquí con su famoso bolso marrón.

El bolso marrón es en donde ella transporta su maquillaje, ropa y zapatos cuando se arregla en casa de alguien, en este caso, mí casa.

Me quedo parada en la puerta y apoyo una mano en mi cara.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños del hermano de mi vecina y estamos todos invitados a su fiesta –realmente me sorprende como dijo todo eso sin respirar.

-Rangiku, estoy cansada… no quiero salir hoy.

Mi pechugona amiga hace caso omiso y sube las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-Sabes que no me interesa ¿Verdad? –dice desde el otro extremo de las escaleras.

Suspiro. Cierro la puerta y subo. Rangiku está en ropa interior revisando mi armario.

-¿Para que traes ropa si vas a usar algo mío?

-Estoy eligiendo lo que usarás tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tardas años en elegir una prenda, y Orihime vendrá a recogernos en media hora. Toma –dice mientras lanza ropa en mi cara.

Debo admitir que a veces quisiera que Rangiku eligiera mi ropa todos los días. Tiene un gran gusto y conoce mi estilo mejor que yo. Hecho un vistazo a lo que usará ella. Un vestido sin tirantes, color verde, con detalles bordados con lentejuelas. Los zapatos son de taco chino de madera con sujetadores del mismo color del vestido.

Me desvisto y me pongo lo que mi amiga eligió para mí. Unos shorts de jean, una remera cuello bote holgada, negra, un collar largo con un dije de una estrella y sandalias sin taco negras.

Nos ponemos delineador, algo de rímel y nos arreglamos el cabello.

De repente oímos bocinas. Es el auto de Orihime. Bajamos las escaleras, saludo a mis padres y entramos al auto de Orihime, quien se puso un vestido violeta, el cual le quedaba muy bien.

Una vez arranca el auto, las tres nos ponemos a hablar como cotorras desesperadas. Había mucho que contar. Sobre todo lo que pasó con Ashido.

-Sí, ya sabía sobre eso –dice Orihime con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunto.

-Me dijo que te debía un regalo, así que me preguntó que podría darte, y le hablé de ese anillo que viste.

-¿Porqué me debía un regalo? –le pregunté algo incrédula.

-Recuerda que no te regaló nada para tu cumpleaños, y para el suyo le regalaste esa camisa que quería. Tal vez por eso pensó que te lo debía.

-Ah… -digo solamente.

No sé por qué, pero eso realmente me bajó el ánimo. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que me desilusiona saber que el gesto de Ashido no fue algo que le nació de adentro, sino algo que pensó que debía hacer. Mis amigas notan mi decaimiento y cambian de tema enseguida.

-Es cierto… -dice Rangiku dándole un híper giro a la conversación- Hoy conoceremos, o más bien re-conoceremos, al primo del cabeza de piña.

-¿Renji-kun lo llevará a la fiesta? –pregunta Orihime sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Sí. Dijo que es una buena forma de hacer que se integre y cosas así.

Yo sigo escuchando el intento que hacen mis mejores amigas por distraerme, pero francamente, no les va muy bien. Sé que es algo que no debería preocuparme, porque al fin y al cabo tuvo la molestia de hacerlo.

Veo la casa de Seiko, la vecina de Rangiku, llena de luces y de gente. Ren, el hermano de Seiko, sí que es popular.

De repente una gran duda se plantea en mi cabeza.

-Rangiku, ¿Porqué te vestiste en mi casa teniendo la tuya al lado?

-Porque si yo no iba, tú no habrías venido.

Buena respuesta. Y a la vez muy cierta. Si Rangiku no me hubiera arrastrado, yo no estaría aquí.

Orihime estaciona el auto en un espacio que encontramos de milagro y bajamos. Unos chicos que están cerca comienzan a silbar. Seguramente esos silbidos son para ellas dos y sus voluptuosos cuerpos. Yo jamás llamaría la atención con mi menudo ser. Pero de repente escucho que uno de ellos dice: "Esa pequeña está para chuparse los dedos" y mi humor vuelve a cambiar.

Gracias pervertido, me has hecho sentir mejor.

Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín donde está la mayoría de la gente y de repente me quedo sola. Mis amigas detectaron a sus novios y corrieron ferozmente hacia ellos para abrazarlos. No puedo entender como los vieron entre tantas personas ¿Tienen un maldito radar o qué?

Yo sigo mirando entre la gente para ver si reconozco a alguien. Visualizo una cabellera roja y mis piernas automáticamente se dirigen hacia allá.

-Renji, Tatsuki, hola –digo para llamar su atención.

-Hola Rukia –me dicen ambos al unísono.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la universidad? –me pregunta Tatsuki.

-Bien, de hecho…

-¡Cabeza de piña! –el grito de Rangiku me interrumpe de repente.

Volteamos las miradas hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz y vemos a Rangiku arrastrando a Gin de la mano, y tras ella está Orihime y Uryuu caminado abrazados. Antes me parecía tierno. Ahora me repugna.

Todos se saludan y me doy cuenta… estoy sola de nuevo. Mierda.

-Abarai –dice Uryuu llamando la atención de todos. ¿Ya llegó tu primo?

-Sí. De hecho… -lo busca con la mirada- está por… allá ¡Ichigo! ¡Ven un momento!

Noto que mi zapato se ensució un poco entonces me inclino para limpiarlo. Entonces escucho una voz que me resulta bastante familiar:

-Hola, Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Mucho gusto.

No puede ser. Me incorporo lentamente y mientras el resto se presenta, él y yo hacemos contacto visual.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? –decimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el primo de Renji, estúpida enana.

-Yo soy su amiga, patética zanahoria.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –dice el tonto mientras frunce el seño y se acerca a mí.

-¿Acaso se conocen? –interrumpe Renji con una expresión de susto.

-Esta miniatura me pisó y me dejó un moretón.

-¿Un moretón? ¿Eres tan debilucho? –le digo provocándolo- Ademas… ¿A quién llamas miniatura?

-¡A ti, medio metro!

-Bien, muchachos –dice Gin con su tenebrosa sonrisa- ¿No les parece que son un poco grandes para pelear así?

Aunque aborrezca a Gin, debo admitir que tiene razón. Soy muy madura para estar en una situación como esta, así que suspiro y me voy. No tengo ganas de estar entre parejas y menos de lidiar con ese tonto.

Busco algo para tomar, preferentemente algo fuerte. Mi humor ha vuelto a caer y quiero algo de alcohol antes de golpear a alguien. Veo una barra improvisada con unas maderas y a un chico sirviendo bebidas, entonces me acerco.

-¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tienes?

-Tienes vino, vodka, whisky, ron, y jugo de manzana, preciosa.

-Sorpréndeme.

Él chico sonríe y me giña un ojo, luego comienza a preparar mi bebida. Una vez termina me lo sirve y me mira de forma seductora. No es para nada un adefesio, pero no cuento con el mejor humor como para flirtear ahora.

De repente siento unos brazos rodeando fuertemente mi cintura.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para tomar alcohol?

Sonrío. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-¿Ashido, que haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Estoy en… la fiesta… ¡Oye Takahiro! –dice llamando al chico de las bebidas- Dame otro jugo de manzana especial –dice para luego reírse como un idiota. Está ebrio.

-Rukia… -me dice en el oído, aún sin soltarme- Esos shorts son muy cortos… cúbrete.

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se ponen rojas. No sé si por lo que acaba de decir, o por el hecho de tenerlo abrazando mi cintura.

-Kano ¿Ya estás ebrio?

Puta madre ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Ichigo, no seas cruel… -grita Ashido en mi oído.

El imbécil me mira con cara burlona y pregunta:

-¿Tu novio? –dice mientras lo señala.

-No, no, no… ella es Rukia, mi amiga –me suelta de repente. Muchas gracias cabeza de zanahoria- ¡Eh, Toushiro! Ven aquí, pequeñin –comienza a seguir al hermano de Rangiku.

Pero ahora que recapacito, he quedado sola con Kurosaki. Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y me doy la vuelta para perderme en otro lugar.

-Espera, espera –dice tomándome del brazo suavemente- Creo que tu amigo de mirada extraña tenía razón.

-Gin no es mi amigo –le interrumpo- es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas.

-Lo siento… pero aún así… ¿No crees qué ya estamos un poco grandes para actuar así?

Luego de pensarlo un momento, debo admitir, muy a mi pesar, que tiene razón. No hemos hecho más que discutir todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera nos hemos preguntado nuestros nombres.

-Ciertamente tienes razón. Yo también siento haber sido tan infantil –extiendo mi mano hacia él- Kuchiki Rukia.

Él la estrecha –Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y ese es el momento en el que noto que es muy guapo. Es incluso mucho más apuesto que Ashido, y eso es decir mucho.

-Oye…-me dice señalando detrás de mí- ¿Es ese Kano llorando?

Miro rápidamente por donde Kurosaki me indicó y veo a Renji y a Toushiro consolando a Ashido, quien tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me acerco rápidamente hacia ellos y cuando me ve, Ashido se para y se lanza a mis brazos mientras escucho las risas de los otros dos… tres, contando a Kurosaki.

-Rukia…-me decía entre sollozos- Rukia… debes saber algo.

Un latido me atraviesa el pecho.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras –le digo lo más calmada que puedo.

-Rukia, yo, yo realmente te quiero.

Hay mierda. No estoy lista para esto. Mi cara se enciende, maldita sea.

-Eres como una hermana para mí.

Y justo en este momento... mi mundo se va al carajo.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.<strong>


	4. Como hermana 2

**Hola... mil disculpas por el tiempo u.u pero… honestamente, se van a tener que acostumbrar xD a veces actualizo rápido… a veces tardo años xD. Bueno, no les hago perder tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Soy como una hermana… soy su pinche hermana. Tanto tiempo confundiéndome, alegrándome y entristeciéndome para quedar como su hermana. Yo soy hija única, no necesito hermanos.<p>

Todos estos pensamientos, junto a millones de insultos recorren mi cabeza mientras Ashido todavía me abraza llorando como un idiota. Me siento dolida, rechazada y el más mínimo intento por pasarla bien en esta fiesta se desvaneció. Siento una punzada en el pecho… no sabría decir si es de dolor o de odio.

Hay gente mirándonos, no es momento para mostrarme sensible. Dejo a Ashido, le sonrío y me voy de ahí buscando un lugar donde estar sola. Veo que Ichigo me mira desconcertado, pero no le doy importancia. Mi mente está demasiado magullada ahora.

Entro en la casa y veo una escalera que nadie usa. Subo, y descubro que va hacia el techo. No hay mucho lugar donde sentarse, pero es mucho mejor que estar ahí abajo. Busco un lugar relativamente limpio y me siento.

-Que idiota soy…

Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, pero no estoy herrada… o tal vez, eso lo dijo simplemente por estar borracho, o me confundió, o… Valla de verdad soy una idiota.

Abrazo mis rodillas y escondo la cabeza en ellas. No sé porqué me siento tan mal, no sé porqué me duele tanto, si en el fondo yo ya lo sabía.

Tal vez, no quería confirmarlo.

-Disculpa… ¿estás bien? –Escucho una voz que me sorprende.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –digo indignada al ver a Ichigo acercarse a mí.

-Te seguí, enana –dice mientras se sienta a mi lado- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, y miro para otro lado. No puedo creer que me haya seguido. Justo en el momento en que no deseo ver a nadie.

-Debes seguir intentándolo.

Lo miro de repente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Él ya te quiere como una hermana… debes esforzarte para que te quiera de otra manera especial.

Lo miro atónita sin decir una palabra… ¿me está aconsejando sobre Ashido?

-¡No me mires así, tonta! –Me da un suave golpe en la frente- Ya me di cuenta que te gusta Kano.

-¿Cómo?

Mierda, no debí haber dicho eso.

-Cuando ví que te abrazó y tú no te negaste… además, cuando me confirmó que eras su amiga, noté un poco de decepción en tu mirada… además oí lo que te dijo, y vi la tristeza que te invadió, entonces… te seguí, y te encontré en el techo, así que estoy aquí para cerciorarme de que no saltes.

Me mira de una forma burlona y me sonríe. De alguna forma eso me hace sentir mejor, no completamente, pero si en su mayoría.

-Eres muy bonita, Rukia. De seguro caerá a tus pies.

Le sonrío. Ahora me hizo sentir completamente bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Mi peor enemigo de la universidad resultó ser un caballero divertido y…

-Lástima tu altura, sino serías mejor.

Lo golpeo con fuerza.

Me mira y se ríe. No puedo evitar reírme también. Nos quedamos hablando por un rato y descubrimos que tenemos varias cosas en común, pero a la vez somos muy diferentes. Discutíamos de vez en cuando, y ambos somos muy competitivos, así que cada discusión se convertía en una competencia para ver quien tenía la última palabra.

No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo hasta que Rangiku me llamó para saber donde rayos estaba que ya debíamos irnos. En síntesis hablamos como por dos horas.

Bajamos las escaleras y mis amigos nos miraban con caras picaras. Ikkaku y Renji sostenían a Ashido, el pobre no podía ni mantenerse parado. Esa escena me resultó bastante patética, pero me hizo recordar lo que él me dijo y mi tristeza volvió de repente.

En el auto de Orihime mis amigas me interrogaron sobre Ichigo y toda la cosa, pero al explicarles lo que había pasado antes, omitieron toda burla que estoy segura que tenían planeada.

-Tal vez lo dijo porque estaba ebrio –dijo Orihime- aunque… los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

Eso dolió. No porque Orihime me lo haya dicho, sino porque era la verdad. No esperaba que ellas me animaran, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, así que les expliqué que ya estaba bien y que por favor habláramos de otra cosa.

Rangiku se quedaría con Orihime, así que me dejaron en mi casa y se fueron. Cuando llegué, mi padre estaba en la entrada esperándome. Me asusté. Tenía una mirada seria, pero él sabía que yo saldría así que no sé porque estaba enojado.

-Llegas tarde –me dije con una voz intimidante.

-Lo siento, padre –digo mientras hago una reverencia, aunque no tiene sentido. Jamás acordamos un horario.

Siento su mirada cruda en mi nuca y no me atrevo a enderezarme. Pero ya tengo dieciocho años, no necesito pasar por esta situación.

-¿Tomaste alcohol?

Sí.

-No, padre.

-¿Estuviste con algún chico?

Teóricamente no, pero… sí.

-Para nada. No tengo novio, ni nada de eso.

-¿Había borrachos ahí?

Sólo uno, el amor de mi vida.

-No padre, ni siquiera sirvieron alcohol.

-¿Quienes…

Me enderezo. –Papá, todo está bien. No uso drogas ni nada. Estoy cansada, puedes confiar en mí.

Suspira y se va. Odio que haga estas cosas. No sé si las hace por amor, o solo para fastidiarme. Subo las escaleras rápidamente y me acuesto a dormir. Realmente estaba cansada, porque ni siquiera me desvestí, además me dormí en seguida.

Menos mal… así no pensaba en Ashido.

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos y veo la hora. Son las tres de la tarde… y aún tengo sueño. Pero tengo tarea que hacer, así que me levanto a regañadientes. No sé por qué razón, se me da por oler mi axila, y mis planes cambian rotundamente. Primero debo bañarme.<p>

Antes de entrar al baño escucho a mi madre discutiendo con mi padre por teléfonos. Oigo decirle cosas como que ya tengo edad, y que soy responsable… seguramente es por lo de anoche. No tengo ganas de oír esa conversación así que entro a bañarme.

Veinte minutos después ya estoy en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea. O al menos eso intento. Me es muy difícil concentrarme.

De repente a mi celular le llega un mensaje. Es un número que no conozco.

"Espero que aún sigas con vida. Ichigo"

Me río. Es el mensaje más tonto que he recibido. Tendre que contestarle con otra tontería.

"En realidad me suicidé anoche, estoy detrás de ti"

Al poco rato me contesta:

"Maldita, realmente me dijé si estabas ahí"

-Oh por dios que idiota –digo mientras me río. Me llega otro mensaje, pero no es de Ichigo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

Mi cabeza es un lío ahora. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Ashido con eso?

Sólo le respondo: Ok.

Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo de anoche, aunque dudo que sea por otra cosa. Mi celular vuelve a sonar.

"Esta noche iré a recogerte, nos vemos"

Mi cara se pone completamente roja… No quiero imaginarme nada, pero esto realmente me intriga. Sonrío, no sé porque, pero lo hago.

Tal vez… quiera decirme algo importante.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm mucho no me gusto -.- pero es lo que la cabeza me dio por ahora y no quería dejarlo en la nada hasta que se me ocurra algo como al gente. Espero no me odien. Beso<strong>


	5. Después del shock

_"Esta noche pasaré a recogerte, nos vemos"_

No puedo quitar ese mensaje de mi cabeza.

Oigo mi celular sonar, y veo que son más mensajes de Ichigo. Los leo automáticamente y los respondo de la misma manera. Ashido tiene ese maldito poder de acaparar toda mi atención.

_"Lo siento, debo estudiar para el examen del viernes. Nos vemos"_

Le mando ese mensaje y guardo mi celular en mi bolso. Decido darme una ducha rápida. Ya casi es de noche, aunque no se a exactamente qué hora vendrá Ashido. Sin embargo, conociéndolo como lo conozco, si dice "noche" se refiere a cuando apenas se ponga el sol.

* * *

><p>Tenía razón. Acabo de cambiarme y ya es de noche. Veo el auto de Ashido estacionarse frente a mi casa. Le hago señas desde mi ventana para que no toque bocina y mi padre comience a cuestionar.<p>

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y mi madre me arroja un abrigo.

-No vuelvas tarde –dice y luego se dirige al salón.

Salgo de mi casa sonriendo. A veces no sé como lo hace. Quisiera ser una madre como ella algún día.

Veo a Ashido y mi mente vuelve a lo principal. Lo saludo y me subo al auto. Mientras me pongo el cinturón él enciende la radio.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme?

-Quiero compensarte por mi comportamiento de anoche.

Evito su mirada rápidamente y me pongo roja –No tienes porqué.

-La decisión está tomada, así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Suspiro en resignación –De acuerdo. Compénsame- Sonrío. De verdad estoy muy feliz.

No hablamos mucho durante el viaje porque dio la casualidad que nuestras canciones favoritas sonaban en la radio. Tenemos casi el mismo gusto en música, lo cual me encanta, ya que me hace sentir como una parte de él.

Llegamos a la heladería que más nos gusta y pedimos lo de siempre. Chocolate. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Pasan varios minutos y ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Se me ocurre ver mi celular para verificar la hora y encuentro un mensaje de Ichigo. Seguramente sonó cuando estábamos en la el auto y no lo escuché.

_"Tenemos un examen el viernes? Mieeerdaaa!"_

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esto. Que tonto es.

-Rukia.

El llamado de Ashido me devuelve a la realidad.

-Dime –digo mientras guardo mi celular en mi bolso.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó anoche. Realmente lo siento.

La imagen de Ashido colgado de Renji, llorando desconsoladamente, vuelve a mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que bebes –le digo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que me ves de esa forma.

No sé por qué, pero mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

-Me siento realmente avergonzado... Luzco realmente patético cuando me emborracho –dice mientras se rasca la cabeza y sonríe tontamente.

Amo esa expresión.

-Oye, Ashido –digo mirando mi helado.

-Dime.

Pongo ojos llorosos y una expresión triste. Lo miro y se sorprende. Aún con mi expresión, pongo mi mano sobre la suya y le digo:

-Tú eres como un hermano para mí.

Me mira con recelo y luego se ríe.

-Eres una perra.

Yo también me río, pero debido a que si no, lloraría.

Valla, soy realmente patética.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, como la universidad, su perro, bebidas alcohólicas y muchas cosas más, hasta que recibo un mensaje de mi madre pidiéndome que ya vuelva.

Dejamos el lugar, y escuchamos música todo el camino hasta que mi casa. Una vez que llegamos, le dedico una sonrisa y abro la puerta del auto. Pero su mano me detiene.

-Debo pedirte un consejo.

Asiento. Espero que me cuente su problema.

-Es sobre una chica, que… últimamente me está gustando mucho.

Bésame.

-¿Una chica? Siempre pensé que eras gay.

Se ríe –En serio, esta chica es muy especial para mí y…

Bésame. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

-Es muy bonita, es inteligente, divertida…

Sentimos unos golpes en el vidrio que está detrás de mí. Ambos volteamos y vemos la cara furiosa de mi padre observándonos.

Lo miro en forma de despedida y bajo del auto. Evito la cara de mi padre y entro a mi casa. Byakuya no tarda en seguirme.

-Son las once de la noche, Rukia. Mañana tienes univerdad.

Me encuentro a espaldas de él y no respondo. Estoy quieta. No por miedo, sino que mi mente no para de dar vueltas y vueltas. Me duele el pecho de tanto latir mi corazón. Escucho a mi padre gritar cada vez más fuerte, pero realmente no puedo enfocarme en otra cosa.

-¡Rukia!

Eso logra despertarme.

Me doy la vuelta, hago una reverencia, me disculpo, y subo corriendo a mi habitación.

Byakuya se enoja cada vez peor, y me sigue. Realmente me tiene harta. No soporto un segundo más de sus estúpidos sermones. Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, prácticamente en su cara, y al fin escucho que mi madre interviene cuando sale del baño.

Me es imposible definir qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Esa chica de la que me habló Ashido. Realmente me suena a mí, pero a la vez, hay algo que me dice lo contrario.

Se me acelera la respiración. No puedo calmarme. Comienzo a temblar.

¡Maldito sea mi padre y sus jodidas ganas de interrumpir!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Realmente estoy enojada y nerviosa. Odio estar así, me cuesta mucho concentrarme. Tomo mi bolso y lo tiro con furia sobre mi cama.

No lo cerré anteriormente, así que al arrojarlo se cae mi celular al piso. Cuando voy a recogerlo, veo el mensaje de Ichigo que nunca respondí.

Sonrío al verlo. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota?

Sé que es algo tarde, pero decido responderle. Tal vez me maldiga como jamás lo han hecho, pero mis dedos escriben por sí mismo.

_"Baaakaa!"_

Recuerdo la verdadera razón de ese mensaje, y volteo a ver los libros sobre mi escritorio. Suspiro. Será mejor que comience a leer algo. Tomo uno de ellos y me tiro sobre mi cama. Apenas abro el libro, escucho mi celular.

_"No entiendo un carajo. A ti qué tal te va?"_

Dudo sobre decirle que acabo de abrir el libro. No me resulta buena idea, ya que lo acusé de idiota por no recordar el examen.

_"Tampoco yo. Lo siento, es muy tarde?"_

No mentí sobre lo que dije. Estoy viendo los primero párrafos del primer capítulo y siento que estoy leyendo el idioma antiguo de Prusia. Esto me deprime aún más.

_"No, para nada. Para ser sincero… estuve viendo televisión. Comencé a leer hace cinco minutos xD"_

Una gran carcajada me sale de adentro. Saber que está tan despreocupado como yo, me hace sentir menos idiota.

_"Igual yo :p"_

_"Que mal ejemplo das, Kuchiki-san"_

_"Mira quién habla, Kurosaki-kun"_

_"Por Dios! No me digas así! Además, yo ya soy un caso perdido, tu aún puedes salvarte"_

Continuamos mensajeándonos hasta las dos de la mañana y decidimos que ya era tiempo de dormir. Me apena no haber leído nada, pero al menos me siento mejor respecto a mi trauma sobre Ashido.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no entiendo cómo fue que pudo hacerlo tan fácilmente.

**_Continuará_**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Un beso**

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Explosión y Derrame

**Hola, mil disculpas por el tiempo -.- gomen gomen. Espero disfruten este cap.**

* * *

><p>La semana corrió rápidamente, gracias a Dios.<p>

No le he dado a mi cabeza tiempo de pensar en lo que Ashido dijo el domingo. Pero, siendo hoy sábado, estamos esperando el resultado de nuestro primer examen, el cual tuvimos ayer, y una vez lo tenga en mis manos, ese maldito pelirrojo será quien ocupe mi entorno mental otra vez.

Odio cuando estas cosas pasan.

-Rukia-chan! –escucho ese llamado e inmediatamente giro a mi izquierda.

-Izumo…

-Aquí tienes –dice dejando un CD en mi mano antes de que pudiera emitir palabra.

-Es el anime que me pediste, ¿Recuerdas?

-…-si lo recuerdo… pero no sé porqué se lo pedí.

-Rukia –dice con una cara un poco molesta- el que te recomendó tu amiga, _Lovely Complex_, aquí te lo traje –apoya su dedo índice sobre el CD- disfrútalo –me dedica una sonrisa y se vuelve a su asiento.

Guardo el disco en mi mochila y observo como el profesor comienza a llamar por vez llega a mi apellido, me acerco hacia su escritorio, pero noto que el cabeza de zanahoria va detrás de mí.

-¿Acaso somos parientes olvidados, o algo por el estilo?

-¿Eh? –me dice mientras mastica un _pocky._

-El profesor dijo "Kuchiki", no "Kurosaki" –digo al momento que llegamos a donde se encuentra el profesor.

-Ya lo sé enana, escuché bien y sé deletrear –dice palmeando mi cabeza en forma de broma- la que no parece saber deletrear eres tú. "Kurosaki", va después de "Kuchiki".**(*)**

-Aquí tienen, dejen de molestar y váyanse -dice el profesor, obviamente molesto por nuestra presencia.

No nos dirigimos palabra alguna hasta que salimos del edificio, pero la cosa se pone rara cuando comienza a ir por el mismo lado que yo, lo cual no es usual, siempre se va por el otro lado, sigue dos cuadras y dobla a la izquierda.

Mierda, parezco una acosadora.

-Deja de seguirme, pervertido –Dulce ironía.

-Resulta que debo ir a casa de Renji… además prefiero acosar a chicas de pechos grandes.

Se ganó una patada en el tobillo derecho por ese comentario.

-Creí que vivías con él –Mi comentario fue bastante estúpido, lo sé, ya que sé donde vive Renji, e Ichigo siempre se va por otra dirección. Lo dije para continuar con la conversación y que se olvide de lo que le acabo de hacer.

-No… maldita zorra –dice entre quejidos mientras intenta caminar normalmente- vine aquí con mi padre y mis hermanas.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle sobre su madre, pero intuyo que si no la nombró, es por una razón que no debería preguntar. No aún.

Caminamos unos momentos en silencio, y noto que me mira de reojo, pero no digo nada al respecto. Basándome en lo poco que conozco a este chico, diría que me mira porque quiere decirme algo y no se atreve. Aunque también me baso en el hecho de que abre la boca y luego la cierra.

-Oye –dice de una vez- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor acerca de Kano?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda tiene que recordármelo ahora que estoy tan tranquila? ¿Es necesario tener que cagarle la tarde a una persona, Ichigo? ¿No podías preguntarme sobre el clima, sobre las plantas o sobre los perros? ¿Justamente tenías que preguntar por _él…_?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba –le respondo de mala gana.

-Lo siento -responde de peor gana aún- …Pero esa noche te veías tan _patética_ que no pude evitar sentir lástima por ti –dijo entonando la palabra "patética" de forma radical.

Me doy la vuelta para contestarle, pero había doblado de antemano.

-La casa de mi primo está por allá, adiós –dijo con un tono tan suave como una lija de acero.

-Adiós –Estaba mintiendo. Aún faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de Renji. Dobló antes porque quería evitarme. Que tipo tan cobarde. Saca su lengua filosa y luego escapa para no afrontar la situación…

Mejor no pensar en él, me da dolor de cabeza.

Llego a mi casa y a la primera persona que encuentro es a mi padre sentado en el sillón viendo televisión. Siento como se congela mi espalda.

-Hola –digo mientras voy rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Escucho como suspira, y suelta un "hola".

Nuestra relación ha sido así desde la semana pasada… aunque para ser sincera, mi padre ha tenido esta clase de actitudes desde hace varios meses, sólo que ahora se han intensificado aún más.

Llego a mi habitación y abro mi mochila para buscar mi celular. Con lo primero que me encuentro es con el CD de _Lovely Complex._ Me quedo observándolo por un momento. Lo saco y lo coloco sobre mi cama; hago la misma acción con mi teléfono. Cierro el bolso, lo dejo a un lado de la cama, tomo los dos objetos que saqué anteriormente y los dejo sobre mi escritorio mientras enciendo la computadora.

Tengo tarea que hacer, lo sé… pero no creo poder… en realidad, no creo _querer… _hacerla ahora, así que mejor ni me esfuerzo.

Antes de ponerme a ver el anime, reviso mi teléfono por si alguna señal de vida social se presenta… Nop, nada. Comencemos.

* * *

><p>Vi los dos primeros capítulos, y me pareció aburridísimo. Apago el ordenador y me doy una ducha. No soporto estar en mi casa un segundo más. Una vez lista, tomo mi celular, algo de dinero y me voy. Antes de salir, mi padre, me observa con su "cálida" mirada.<p>

-Voy a salir –le digo sin mirar atrás mientras salgo de la casa.

Se lo dije con tal frialdad, que hasta yo me sentí mal por ello.

Comienzo a caminar sin sentido hasta que llego a la heladería que fuimos con Ashido.

Pero antes de comenzar a sumergirme en pensamientos suicidas, escucho una voz conocida que me eleva de la depresión.

-Rukia, ¿cómo estás?

-Tatsuki, hola –le digo con una sonrisa- estoy bien, gracias. Hacía mucho no nos veíamos.

-Si, es verdad –me dice con un "suave" golpe en el hombro- ¿Quieres tomar un helado con nosotros? –dice señalando el local.

-Claro, pero… ¿quiénes son "nosotros"?

-Renji y su primo. El cumpleaños de la mamá de Renji se acerca, así que salimos los tres a comprarle un obsequio.

Sólo escuché "Renji y su primo" y mi mente quedó en shock. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una excusa para rechazar la oferta, escuché unas risas detrás de mí.

Renji me nombró con alegría, Ichigo se quedó serio.

Mi corazón no latía de una forma tan jodidamente dolorosa desde aquella vez, cuando era pequeña, que rompí el reloj favorito de mi padre, y al segundo siguiente lo oía a él entrando por la puerta.

Ese maldito silencio por parte de Ichigo, hizo creer a mi corazón que iba a morir… como en aquella ocasión.

Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada del resto. Aproveché para sentarme tan lejos de Ichigo como me fue posible, no me importa si fui lo suficientemente discreta, o no. Mi corazón sigue latiendo de forma dolorosa, y el muy hijo de perra parece disfrutarlo. No entiendo porque actúa así, después de que fue él el que inició todo esta tarde.

Él me pregunto sobre Ashido sabiendo que yo… no, en realidad él no sabía nada… Pero la forma en que me habló… fue para saber cómo me sentía… tal vez para burlarse de mí… o simplemente porque estaba preocupado, o quiso ser amable, o tal vez… mierda.

¡Puta culpa, puta culpa!

¡Puta consciencia, puto carácter, y puta costumbre de tener que pensar, y re pensar todo lo que pasa en mi mente, todo el puto tiempo!

-Rukia, que te pasa, estas algo callada –Gracias a Renji por sacarme de mis pensamientos, o Dios jamás me perdonaría por toda la clase de insultos que estaba por expresar hacia mi persona.

-¿En serio? –Digo con una risita tonta… la verdad demasiado- Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Como excusa para mantener mi boca ocupada, tomé mi helado y comencé a lamerlo, todo iba genial, completamente normal, hasta que, no sé porqué razón, decidí levantar la vista.

Con los únicos ojos que me vengo a topar… son los ojos marrones de Ichigo, mirándome fijamente, queriéndome decir "A mí no me engañas". La mirada de este chico es demasiado penetrante, o tal vez soy yo la que empieza a alucinar.

Sin embargo, no puedo alejar mi mirada de la suya. ¿Acaso tiene un maldito imán interno, o qué? Veo que su boca se mueve, a punto de pronunciar la primera letra de mi nombre, cuando…

Veo a Ashido acercarse a nosotros.

Pero… no viene solo.

-Hola chicos –dice con una sonrisa más entusiasta de lo normal- Ha pasado tiempo.

¿Porqué la acompañante de Ashido lo está tomando de la mano?

-Ella es Kanzaki Sanae, y desde ayer… –voltea a verla un poco sonrojado, ella evita su mirada, estando aún más roja que él- nosotros estamos saliendo.

"Nosotros estamos saliendo"… "Saliendo"…

Esa frase sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero aún no logro procesarla.

Ashido agradece las felicitaciones del resto, pero yo me limito a observar a Kanzaki Sanae… Es casi igual de alta que Rangiku; cabello largo y castaño; perfectamente arreglado; agudo sentido de la moda; pechos grandes, no son como los de mis amigas, pero tienen un tamaño envidiable; buena maquillándose; se pone roja con facilidad; acabo de escucharla hablar, y su voz es aguda, pero dulce…

Basta.

Basta, o realmente me suicidaré.

-Sanae –oírle decir su nombre es doloroso- Ella es Kuchiki Rukia- mierda, me está señalando- Mi mejor amiga. Espero que se lleven bien.

Kanzaki se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos. Se pone roja y sus ojos brillan, como si fuese a llorar.

-¡Rukia-chan! -Como te atreves- ¡Gracias por cuidar de Ashido-kun todo este tiempo! –su voz comienza a tornarse irritante- ¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte! –me dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

¡Carajo! ¡Se supone que debía pensar eso, no decirlo!

Todos me miran atónitos. La idea de suicidarme me está gustando cada vez más.

-Lo… lo siento Sanae-san –no tienes idea cuanto asco me da decir tu nombre- Había entendido otra cosa totalmente diferente –sonrío, pero aún sin verme me doy cuenta de que mi sonrisa es triste- Por favor, hazlo feliz –aprieto sus manos con sinceridad y dolor.

Mi celular suena. Lo veo. Es Orihime.

-Discúlpame… -digo tomando mi celular y atendiendo el llamado- Hola, papá.

_-Eto..._ _Rukia-chan, soy yo…_

-¿Ahora? Pero estoy con unos amigos…

-_Rukia… ¿Todo está bien?... Tu voz…_

-No.

_-Apenas_ _salgamos de trabajar, yo y Rangiku iremos a tu casa._

-Está bien, iré ahora. Nos vemos.

_-Nos vemos._

Me levanto, guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

-¿Tu padre te necesita ahora? –Pregunta Ashido con un poco de decepción.

-Sí. Lo siento –digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta- Ya sabes cómo es… -miro a Kanzaki- Fue un placer, Sanae-san –miro al resto y les sonrío – ¡Nos vemos!

Salgo del lugar, y camino normalmente hasta la esquina, estoy a punto de doblar…

-¡Rukia, espera! –Volteo y veo a Ichigo cerrando la puerta del local- Te acompañaré a casa.

-No es necesario, no vivo tan lejos -se acerca poco a poco- Nos vemos –doblo la esquina, y comienzo a correr.

Ichigo no tarda en notarlo, puesto a que llegó a la esquina mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

-¡Rukia!- Escucho sus pasos cada vez más rápidos y cercanos. Debo apresurarme, sus piernas miden lo que yo, si no corro más rápido me alcanzará.

Logro cruzar a la siguiente cuadra y él aún no me alcanza. Pero no me fiaré de eso. Comienzo a correr más rápido, más rápido, casi estoy por cruzar hacia la otra calle, noto que mi cuerpo se ilumina, comienzo a escuchar bocinazos.

Cuando veo hacia mi derecha, veo un auto, que viene muy rápido, y está a menos de un metro de mí.

Mi cuerpo se congela y cierro los ojos, espero el impacto, pero todo lo que siento son dos brazos que me tiran hacia atrás, y luego oigo unos insultos de parte del conductor mientras se aleja.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Los brazos de Ichigo me abrazan aún más fuerte. Sigo sin abrir mis ojos -¡Pudiste haber muerto! –Me voltea bruscamente, me toma por los hombros y me sacude violentamente- ¡Rukia! ¡Por Dios, ¿que te pasa?! ¡Rukia!

El primer sollozo sale de mi boca.

Ichigo me suelta de inmediato –Lo siento… ¿Te lastimé?... Perdóname… ¡Pero realmente me asustaste!

Mis sollozos son cada vez más fuertes, y mis lágrimas comienzan a escaparse.

-Rukia –acaricia mi mejilla con su mano derecha.

En ese momento abro los ojos, dejando escapar aún más lágrimas. Tomo la mano que está sobre mi cara y la aprieto.

Un segundo después me abalanzo sobre su pecho y lo abrazo, cambiando los sollozos por gritos. Él no tarda en corresponderme. Me aprieta fuerte, pero a la vez delicadamente, y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza mientras acaricia mi espalda.

Después de permanecer así durante varios minutos, sin salir de mi posición, me atrevo a decirle:

-Lo siento.

Me aleja un poco y me ve algo confuso -¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por cómo te traté esta tarde –odio como suena mi voz quebrada después de llorar- y por hacerte pasar por esto.

Vuelve a abrazarme –No seas tonta… -Siento nuevamente sus dedos acariciando mi espalda- A mí no me basta con un simple "Lo siento" para perdonarte.

Mi pequeña carcajada retumba contra su pecho –Eres un idiota.

Me aprieta con mucha más fuerza –Lo siento, no puedo oírte… ¿Qué dices? -Su apretón aumenta.

_-¡Edhes uhn umbehzil_! –Así de deformadas suenan mis palabras debido a que mi cara está planchada contra sus, muy notables, fornidos pectorales.

Se ríe y me aleja. Limpia mis mejillas con sus manos -¿Estás mejor?

De repente una electricidad extraña me recorre el cuerpo.

La paso por alto y le sonrío –Sí. Gracias a ti.

No puedo decirlo bien, ya que está oscuro y mi vista está borrosa por el llanto, pero creo que se sonrojó.

Lo que más me extraña… es que eso me hace un poco feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>No se uds… pero a mi me gustó mucho xD<strong>

**Espero que a uds tmb. **

**Se vemo! O se leemo! ("**_**Nos vemos! o no leemos!"**_**, dicho de forma vulgar xD)**

**_Deja comentario:_ Con tu comentario aportas para la **_**H.D.C.I.O.X**_**(Hasociación Directiva de Contenturas Interplanetarias Occidentales y Xenofobicas) ("**_**Asociación"**_**, está mal escrito adrede xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(*) No se muy bien si en Japón es de la misma manera que en occidente, pero supongamos que sí XD<strong>


End file.
